Get over it!
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: " i thoughts you were over me." "tell me how and i will do it." a short fanfic of our 2 favorite ninja. Enjoy :D


Hey guys! How is it going? Midterms are done and totally got screwed over by one. But I'm cool coz I wrote sasusaku instead. So my future looks bright and sunny.

Anyway, here's another one. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you don't too so I can improve. Thanks you!

Oh my god, are people reading the manga? Because you kinda should.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. The plot is the only thing that's mine and that makes me a little sad:(

ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura finished her shift at the hospital and walked out in to the summer breeze. The night sky was filled with twinkling stars as she headed home to her apartment.

She sighed as images of the lunch she has with Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, Sai and Sasuke played in her mind.

Sasuke had been back for over a year now and their relationship, whatever it was, whether they were just teammates, friends or strangers, was better than it had been in the past. He was aware of her existence and she was…she was still unconditionally, undeniably in love with him.

She had made sure to make no indication of her feelings towards him known to anyone. Perhaps, he thinks she had gotten over him and that's why he has been such good company for her. Perhaps he was relieved that the fan-girl with the big forehead and ugly pink hair he could never get rid of had disappeared replacing her with a more tolerable, may be even less annoying team mate. She didn't honestly care because it was ok. Their relationship was ok, there existed a relationship, unlike in their genin days and all she has to do is just…hide her feelings…for the rest of her life and she will be fine.

She turned around the next corner to her street where her little homely apartment was located wanting to sleep for the next 8-10 hours straight. But she immediately regretted it as soon though, because on the other end of the street, about 300m from her, right in front of where her apartment is she saw Sasuke walking towards her with his hands in his pockets and his face emotionless as usual.

She stood there dumbfounded as her eyes travelled to his right side and saw the arm that is linked to his by his elbow.

Her whole body froze as her eyes looked at the beautiful girl, with a normal sized forehead, smiling up at sasuke.

Neither of them saw Sakura as the girl was talking about god knows what and he was, by the looks of it, not listening, though the girl hardly seems to notice.

Sakura willed her body to move as she realized they were walking straight towards her.

She too, started walking trying to make her expression as indifferent as she possibly could as her heart hammered against her rib cage

'**I think you should calm down. Because it's becoming a little difficult to breath'** her inner said, for once, calmly.

'I'm trying, believe me, but…I just…can't seem to' she told her inner as she evened out her breathing.

She finally looked up as they were nearing her and she was surprised to see Sasuke looking at her intently.

She smiled a weak smile as they came close bit by bit. Sasuke lifted up one corner of his mouth, to what sakura could only assume was a smile.

The girl, however, was completely unaware of their little exchange as she talked nonstop.

"Hey Sasuke-ku, Sasuke." She greeted as best as she could without her voice giving away her true feelings. They were…friends? ...just teammates? After all.

The girl finally looked up with her blue as sky eyes to see Sakura right in front of them. They had all stopped walking by now, wondering what each one should say next to at least attempt to make this any less awkward.

"Hn" Sasuke replied with his usual greeting as Sakura moved her emerald eyes towards the girl to weakly smile at her offering a friendly smile.

The girl frowned a little at Sakura narrowing her eyes and Sakura's smile faded moments before it reappeared on her face again.

'I don't blame her for that. I mean, she's probably afraid that at any moment some girl will come and steal him away.' Sakura thought looking back at Sasuke.

"I'm Sakura by the way," she started, looking back to the girl. "Since Sasuke here doesn't seem to be very interested in introducing us." She added with a smile. Always a smile.

"Yumi Kanasawa." She answered as a gush of wind blew passed the three making Yumi's beautiful long black hair sway into saskue's shoulder.

"It's beautiful outside…isn't it? Perfect for a walk." Sakura said looking up at the sky, looking anywhere but at the couple standing in front of her. Why? Why did it hurt so much to see them like this?

"Yes…it certainly is." Yumi replied still not smiling.

'Why isn't Sasuke talking?' Sakura thought looking back at the couple, although she did not want to.

"Well, I'll be leaving then. Have a good night Yumi!" Sakura said, the smile never faltering, never giving up the façade she was putting on. "Good night, Sasuke." She added softly looking at, no longer her, Sasuke.

"Good Night." Yumi said as Sakura stepped beside Sasuke.

"Night." She heard him mumble as she walked past the couple and heading into the confines of her home.

'Had I not expected this kind of situation?' Sakura thought making her way up the stairs to her apartment.

'Did I not , just minutes ago, say that I was ok with the way things were?' if nothing was ever going to happen between Sasuke and Sakura, she must've known that something could have happened between Sasuke and someone else. Why wasn't she prepared for this?

'So I guess it was just me he was never interested in' Sakura smiled sadly going inside her gloomy apartment.

She walked to the kitchen and didn't bother turning on a light as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard above the sink and poured some water in it. She stood there with her back to the counter and took a sip of water. The water moved down her dry throat cooling her body yet her heart remained burning as Sasuke and Yumi's picture appeared in her mind.

'I guess I wasn't aware of the consequences of hiding my feelings forever.' She thought laughing at her own weakness as she slipped down to the floor.

Her whole body was aching from the work she has done today and the emotional blow it had received. She couldn't understand why Goosebumps were appearing all over her body as the image of Yumi, not Sakura, Yumi holding Sasuke's hand refused to budge from her memory.

He wouldn't need Sakura anymore to catch him when he falls like that day when they were still genin and Lee defeated him before the chunnin exams.

He wouldn't need Sakura anymore to hold him when he was scared or in pain like that day in the forest of death when he had gotten the curse mark.

He wouldn't need Sakura anymore to sit beside him in the hospital until he woke up like when Itachi had come to take Naruto.

He wouldn't need Sakura anymore to cut him slices of apple praying to god that he would feel better soon.

He would instead, have someone else doing all that for him. In fact, she probably wouldn't be able to do anything, even as a friend.

Then, if it's not Yumi, it'll be someone else. Someone else just…not…her.

Sakura wasn't aware of the tears running down her now pink cheeks until it dropped to the glass of water she was holding in her hand.

"NO, stop crying." She demanded herself out loud. She took the glass of water and poured it down her face wetting her hair and her clothes.

She waited for the tears to stop but they didn't. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs tight putting her forehead on her knees.

"Stop. Stop. Stop" she repeated over and over again willing the tears to go away.

"Sakura." She heard and snapped her head up to where the voice had come from.

There at the door to her kitchen stood Sasuke. The light from the street and the moon came into Sakura's kitchen through her window landing on Sasuke and her.

Sakura's hand loosened unconsciously and the glass she had been holding onto until now, descended closer to the ground. But before it could hit the floor, Sasuke's hand came under it, holding it a few inches above the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened seeing Sasuke crouching down mere inches before her.

His onyx eyes remained in Sakura's emerald ones, his face as stoic as ever.

Sakura swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in her throat as water dropped from her hair to the ground. The pitter-platter of the water was the only thing that could be heard between them as they stared at each other.

'Why isn't he saying anything? Why is he here?' Sakura's mind went frantic desperately trying to look for answers.

"S…Sasuke?" she finally asked.

"I thought you were over me." He said putting the glass beside her yet still, somehow, managing to hold eye contact with her.

She stared at him for a few minutes completely confused as to why he would say something like that.

Finally her eyes softened gazing at his handsome face.

"Tell me how…and I will do it." She replied half expecting him to call her 'annoying' and storm out of her home.

He continued to stare at her and she stared at him, completely sure that her emotions can be read on her face. Him though, was another case. His face didn't give away anything since the moment, Sakura was pretty sure, he was born.

His eyes finally softened making Sakura's breath hitch. She has never seen sasuke look like that.

"Don't you think I'd be doing a much better job at it if I knew how?" he finally said making Sakura's eyebrows come close together in confusion.

She was about to ask what he meant when he stood up with a heavy sigh. She panicked. She watched him get up, wanting, oh so desperately, to say 'stay', she was beginning to feel happy about the close proximity.

She stared at him as he took out a, what appeared to be a handkerchief, out of his pant pocket and kneeled back down before her.

He wiped her forehead with the cloth and moved down from her left temple down to her flustered cheek drying het wet face.

'Why is he doing this? What is trying to do to me?' Sakura thought helplessly.

"S..so..Yumi…she's, pretty." Sakura stated randomly, trying to find an answer to his actions as well as his words from earlier.

"I suppose so." Sasuke answered not looking at her, fully concentrating in what he's currently doing.

"Oh." Sakura blurted out without thinking, as her heart cracked for the millionth time hearing him say this. She looked down at her lap trying to hide the hurt he was causing her.

"But…" Sasuke started running the cloth on Sakura's head attempting to dry her wet bangs. Sakura's eyes snapped up to see Sasuke still not looking at her but her head. "I have plans to see a little bit more pink in my future than she has." He said as Sakura saw his ears get crimson from its usual pale color.

"Pink? "Sakura asked raising an eyebrow are his odd statement. ' He doesn't look like the type who likes pink.' She thought absent mindedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, to her utter surprise.

"You know…may be pink…hair. May be even…green eyes." He tried again after a few minutes of silence.

"I…I have pink hair…and green eyes too!" Sakura said dumbfounded, with her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. 'Is he…does he like…me?' she thought truly shocked.

"So you do." He said with a ghost of a smile on his perfect thin, very kissable, lips.

Sasuke stood up after that, the smile still on his face and Sakura stared at his perfection.

She had thought a brooding Sasuke was handsome, when a smiling Sasuke was to die for.

"Come on." He told her putting his hand in front of her gesturing for her to take it.

She took his hand and immediately noticed how rough it was, courtesy to long and painful years of training.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her out of the kitchen still holding onto her small hand in his big one.

"Didn't your shift just end? You should rest." He said opening the door to her bedroom. She had no idea how he knew exactly that that was her room when the bathroom is right in front of it, but she didn't care. Sasuke was holding her hand, there wasn't much else she could think about at the moment.

"Will you be going to see Yumi now?" she asked lying down on her soft bed.

She knew he wouldn't. she knew , at least partly, that he liked HER, but she wanted to hear him say it. She's waited too long and now she wants to hear it. From him.

"No. I'll be here when you wake up Sakura." He said putting the sheets over her body to cover her up.

She smiled hearing this and seeing the miniscule blush in Sasukes face. She closed her eyes as sleep took over her senses and her body finally gave up.

Few minutes went by and she was at the brink of sleep when she felt Sasuke's lips touch her wide forehead.

She wasn't sure whether she had dreamt it or not but she likes to think it wasn't a dream.

Years later, when she had asked her husband if he kissed her forehead that night, sasuke had only replied with a 'Hn' while his cheeks took on the color of red roses ever so slightly and he looked away from her, to their 2 children playing in the backyard of their home.

* * *

DONY FORGET TO WRITE A REVIEW!

THANKS YOU GUYS :D


End file.
